


Love is Blind

by Exceptional_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Drunk Jackson, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, had to go up with the rating for the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceptional_L/pseuds/Exceptional_L
Summary: Jinyoung loved his friends. He really did. But sometimes, he just wanted to grab their heads and smack them together, make them finally open their eyes and see. Otherwise, he would lose his mind, with all the mutual pining going on.~~~~~~***~~~~~~Good, that sometimes all that's needed, is a little party, a big-mouthed drunkard and a quiet morning to solve a problem.





	1. A fault confessed is half redressed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small, but I really hope someone out there will eventually like it. Additional, it's the first fanfiction I've ever written and posted......
> 
> The first part of this little story is written out of Jinyoung's point of view.  
> Hope you'll have fun reading it!

Jinyoung loved his friends to pieces. He really did. They were great. He could count on them to listen to him, ramble about his problems at 3 a.m., to drag his drunken ass savely back to their shared flat, to hole themselves up with him in the library all weekend and to try and binge-learn everything for the upcoming finals, or to just leave the flat with stupid smirks and wriggling eyebrows, so he could get it on with Jaebum without interruptions for once. But sometimes, he really had to hold himself back, to not just smack them over their heads. Especially during moments like now:

They were at one of the many frat-parties, to celebrate the end of term. Loud music was blasting out of black boxes, cheap beer was flowing like water and it seemed like every fricking student attanding their university had decided to be here today – to put it simply, it was crowded as hell. Jinyoung nipped at his lukewarm beer, while watching his best friends' antics with a mixture of amusement and slight irritation. They were cute. Sickening cute. The kind of cute which caused normal human beings to feel nauseatic. They both were so utterly blind and oblivious, Jinyoung just wanted to hit his head against the nearest wall out of frustration or alternatively shove those two idiots into the next best dark and unoccupied cupboard, lock them in there and wait until they would finally get rid of their issues and fuck. And gosh, were those two in dire need to get laid – preferably by each other – if the sparks flying between them were anything to go by.

He watched, as Jackson giggled; already completly drunk out of his mind, pushing his heated face further into the side of Mark's long neck. His black snapback – sporting in white and bold letters 'WANG' – hanging totally askew on his bleached head. There was nothing unusual about Jackson being overly touchy-feely with everyone, especially with close friends, or wearing ridciulous accessories with his last-name written all over them, expect for the fact, that Jinyoung could clearly see, how his friend closed his eyes, pressed his nose further against the soft skin of his best friend's neck and inhaled deeply. A slow and utterly content smile playing aroung his lips as he savoured the smell. Jinyoung wanted to scream, or laugh hysterical, as Mark used this exact moment to turn his head slightly, hand coming up to steal Jackson's snapback, before his long fingers gently ran through the bleached mop of hair pressed against his throat. His eyes were so soft, warm and loving, as they watched the other's heated face, that Jinoyoung felt his heart clench. Those idiots! It was so obvious. The feelings his two friends had for each other, clear as daylight for everyone to see, who just looked at them for a moment. 

They all had tried to talk with them – mutiple times, but if those two had something in common, it was their stubborness. He remembered the last time he had tried to speak with Mark about it clearly. The other had just laughed, shook his head and told him, he was seeing things. That they were just friends. Nothing more. Friends, who hugged, who saved the last slice of pizza for the other, even if they had barely eaten themself, friends who played with the hair of the other while cuddling, friends who slept in the same bed, even if they weren't drunk, friends who ignored the pretty girls flocking around them on parties like now, in favor for making out low-key, but hey! 'No homo', it was totally normal behaviour between bros. Sure. Jinyoung took an other sip of his distgustingly warm beer. 

"Everythin' okay?", Jaebum nudged him with his shoulder. "Just watching those two.", he nodded in the general direction of their two room mates, who were still cuddling on the couch across the room. "Bet you, they will end up fucking before the night is over.", Jaebum, grinned at him, while slipping an arm around Jinyoung's hip. "I hope you are right, but as I see it, I'll sooner pass my examen on musical engineering, before they finally recognize they are in love with each other." "Aish, don't be so pessimistic! If there are anymore sparks flying between those two, our poor flat will burst into flames. So I would rather wish for them to finally get it on." Jinyoung chuckled. That was true. His gaze darted back to their two friends. He groaned, while closing his eyes and leaning further into his boyfriend's warm side. 

Jackson was more or less completly draped over Mark by now. He looked a little bit like a love-crazed octopus, for how his limbs were all over the place and wound around Mark's upper body, while he was happily and rather loudly chatting his friend from one of his classes up. Amber, as Jinyoung remembered, laughed while teasing Jackson, if the poud on the guy's face was anything to go by. He had his lower lip jutted out, big eyes growing even wider, until it looked almost ridiculous, while his eybrowes wandered further up his forhead. "Let's go over to them.", Jaebum, took his hand and manouvered them the few paces through the crowd. 

"You are soooo mean!", Jackson whined rather loudly, while clutching at Mark's shirt. Amber just laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not mean. It's true. You look like a total fool, draped all over poor Mark here." "Not true! Right Mark?", Jinyoung knew Mark didn't stand a chance against the dark puppy-eyes thrown at him. And as Jinyoung had predicted, Mark swallowed dryly, his Adam's apple bobbed and he nodded once while his eyes darted back and forth between Jackson's big eyes and his pink lower lip, which was still jutted out in an attempt to look cute. "Can't count Mark's answer. He is biased.", Jinyoung let himself fall next to his friends onto the couch, while pulling Jaebum with him. He noted with glee, how Mark's cheeks grew red. Ah, maybe he wasn't so much in denial about his own feelings after all? 

"Jinyoung! Gimme a sip!", Jackson leaned over to him, smiling wide and sunny like he always did, while trying to grab his beer, without letting go of his human-teddybear. "No. Get yourself your own beer, or scrounge from your boyfriend.", he bit his lip, to not burst out into a laughing-fit, as Jackson blinked once, before focusing all of his attention on a bright-red Mark again, without seeming to have noticed Jinyoung's teasing remark at all. But the others had.  
Jaebum just rolled his eyes, Amber raised one of her brows and Mark tried to kill Jinyoung with his eyes, while pressing his drink into Jackson's grabby hands. "Don't you think you had already enough to drink?", Jinyoung watched, as Mark took his drink back and carefully patted one of Jackson's bare arms. Jackson blinked, before shaking his head. "No, the night is young and so am I!", he laughed loud, while slurring the words slightly, before leaning forward and pressing his nose against Mark's neck – again. He squirmed a little, until he seemed to have found a comfortable position and sighed. One leg draped over Mark's legs, back completly turned to Jinyoung and Jaebum and arms around Mark's torso. "You smell nice.", Jackson's voice was low and scratchy and his words were most likely only meant for Mark's ears, but the music changed and they all had heared them. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He looked over Jackson's broad back and locked eyes with Mark. He raised one of his brows in a mocking gesture, while mouthing a silent "really?" at his room-mate. Mark just raised his middlefinger in answer and elegantly shoved it in Jinyoung's face with slightly pink cheeks. 

When Jackson had eventually stumbled in the direction of the toilets to empty his bladder, Jinyoung and the others came down on Mark like hungry vultures. "So, what the heck was that?", Amber ran a hand through her short hair, before placing her snapback back over it. "What?", Mark looked quite uncomfortable. "This", she gestured wildly between Mark and the toilets. He just shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. "Man, you are in so deep!", Jaebum, looked at Mark with a stupid grin, while hanging over his boyfriend's shoulder. "Shut it.", the bright-red blush came back creeping up the long neck of Jinyoung's room-mate. "And don't you dare start on the 'we are just friends'-bullshit again!", Jinyoung nudged his friend with his shoulder. Mark avoided his eyes consequently. 

"Hey,", Amber, draped an arm losely over Mark's shoulders. "You have a crush on him. Who cares. Just tell him.", she grinned and ruffled his hair. Mark's shoulders grew stiff. "Don't deny it again!", Jinyoung smacked his leg, before squeezing it comfortingly, when the stiffness in Mark's shoulders grew stronger. His friend took a deep breath, before all the tension left his body and he slumped forward. Ellbows resting on his knees and head buried in his hands. "He drives me insane!", his voice was muffled but Jinyoung could clearly hear the distress in it. "With his stupid big eyes and his stupid lips and his fucking clinginess and his big mouth and..." "Whoa, dude!", Amber blinked at him with wide eyes. Mark raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "Do you have any idea, how much I'd wanted to shove my tongue down his stupid, big mouth, to shut him up earlier?"

Okay, Jinyoung took it back. Mark defenitly knew he had a problem. And the outburst alone showed them how frustrated and pent up Mark must feel with everything. Jinyoung had never seen his normally quiet and laid-back friend ramble or talk like that. "Talking about our Jflawless?", they turned around, only to be greeted by the rest of their friends. "Finally! We thought you would never admit to having a crush on him.", BamBam threw his arms around Mark's shoulders and squeezed them once in delight. "So, you gonna confess to him?", Yugyeom squeezed his big frame next to Jaebum onto the couch, while looking at Mark with curious eyes. "Never.", Mark's eyes grew determined. "Why?", BamBam squeaked in shock. Mark flinched. BamBam could be quite loud. Jinyoung patted his leg in silent sympathy. "He is my best friend. I would never ruin what we have." "But I´m sure he feels the same.", Youngjae contributed with a sunny smile. "Tsk.", Mark huffed in dismissal. "Don't try to make me feel better. Rather tell me a way to not lose my mind around him.", he looked forlorn. 

"Hey,", Jimin and Eric came to them with a rather tipsy Jackson in tow. "Mark!", Jackson interrupted Jimin, before she could continue. His whole face lit up, as he laid eye on the older one's face. "I missed you~!", he pulled away from Eric's supporting hand, only to take the two steps between the couch, where everyone was seated, and his place between Jimin and Eric in a hurry. He fell into Mark's arms and lap with a happy giggle. His arms winding around the older's neck, while pushing BamBam's aside at the same time. He snuggled into the taller but slender frame of the other. Completly oblivious to the pitying looks, or Mark's flushed cheeks and slightly desperate expression. "Did you miss me too?", he blinked up at his friend. A goofy and loveable smile playing around his lips. If sober Jackson already was handsy and a hand full, drunken Jackson was almost unbearable. Jinyoung could see Mark clenching his jaw, before he affirmed Jackson's question, voice calm and even. Jinyoung admired him for it.

"I think, we should better get you home.", his touch seemed soft and loving, as he drew calming circles over Jackson's back. Jinyoung didn't know, if he should be amused about Jackson's pouty face, or pity Mark, who visibly had to swallow, while he continued to rub the blonde's back. "But I don't wanna go home alone. It's boring.", he blinked up at Mark's pretty face and Jinyoung changed a quick glance with Jaebum, who also seemed to be torn between pity and glee. "I'll take your drunken ass home...", Mark rolled his eyes, while BamBam started to snicker. "Of course you'll get him home.", he winked. Mark gave him the evil eye, while trying to peel Jackson off his body. "BamBam...be nice...", Jinyoung reprimanded the younger, who only rolled his eyes and muttered a quiet 'yes mom' under his breath. 

"Let's go...", Mark had one arm securely draped around Jackson's waist, while he held his snapback and their hoodies in his other hand. "'Night...", he tried to force a smile on his face. Jinyoung felt bad for his friend. "Should we help you?" "No, We'll manage. Don't wanna ruin your evening...", he patted Jacksons side, to get him moving. "Am I ruinin' your evenin'?", he pressed into Mark's side, voice gruff from too much drinking, eyes big and dark and brows raised in confusion. "No, Gaga. Let's go.", Jinyoung, could hear the strain in his friend's voice clearly. "Be careful!" "Night!" "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Mark only rolled his eyes, lips pulled down in a mixture of annoyance and distress, as they waved them good-night.


	2. Fools and drunkards tell the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I typed the next chapter out. Hope you'll enjoy it!  
> (As mentioned previously, it's written out of Mark's POV...)

The moment Mark had laid eyes on Jackson for the first time, he would've never guessed to find himself inevitably and irreversibel in love later. No. This wasn't a trashy rom-com after all.  
The first time, he had met Jackson, he had felt shocked, then annoyed, before he had slammed the door to his new flat-mate's room shut, with embarressment burning bright in his cheeks. To put it simply, Mark's first impression of Jackson had been rather bad. But who could hold it against him, if the sight of his new room-mate's blank ass and muscular back flexing, while pounding into the willing body beneath him, hadn't been something Mark had expected, when he had stepped into his new home.  
That had been almost two years ago and after he had recovered from his initial shock, he had gotten to know said room-mate better. Jackson was funny, loud and all bright smiles and silly jokes, on the first glance. He had a lot of friends and almost seemed to know every single soul on campus, no wonder with how easyly approachable he was. They became good friends fast. Mark's more quiet character going well with the overly hyper one of Jackson. They balanced each other out quite well. And that was how it had been supposed to stay. They being friends.  
Mark hadn't been supposed to notice the spark in his best friend's big brown eyes, or to feel his guts tingle, whenever he was confronted with the silly pout on Jackson's face, or his bright smile, or his too loud laughs, or his rough voice, or his high-pitched giggles, or the way his muscles flexed and so on. He hadn't wanted to start fancying the contrast between the manly body and the almost childlike and excitable nature of his favourite room-mate. They were supposed to be best friends. Mates. Bros for life. Mark wasn't even gay after all. But now, he had to suffer.

"Maaark?", Jackson's warm body pressed further into his side. His muscular but compact frame leaning heavyly against Mark. "Mh?", Mark, tried not to stumble, when his completely sloshed best friend latched his arms around his neck. "Gaga...", Jackson may be a few inches smaller than him, but he was heavy as fuck and way broader than Mark. "I'm tired...", he pressed his heated face into Mark's neck. The older one swallowed, mouth becoming dry all of a sudden. "We'll be home soon. You need to walk, Gaga.", he carefully pushed his clingy room-mate away, before continuing to drag him along. "But I wanna sleep! Maaark!", Jackson was whining right into his ear, causing him to flinch, before he slightly slapped the younger over the arm in annoyance. "Keep it down, will you?", he huffed, while trying to put one foot infront of the other, without losing his balance and sending them both, face first, to the ground. 

It was exhausting to drag a dead weight all across campus and they hadn't even climbed the three flights of stairs up to their flat yet. Mark growned, before pulling a stumbling Jackson closer into his body. The younger radiated heat like a furnace, albeit just wearing his usual black muscle-shirt. "Are we there yet?", his voice sounded sleepy and deep. "Almost.", Mark glanced down at the blond mop of bleached hair pressed into his shoulder. Big, dark eyes were staring right back at him. He swallowed. He loved Jackson's eyes. He had never seen anything as expressive as them. A lopsided smile played lazily around the full lips of the blonde. Jackson crunched his nose while smiling and making Mark's heart jump painfully against his ribs. He adored the curve of the slightly upwards pointing nose. Somehow, everything of Jackson's face sounded rather cute and feminine, if listed seperatly, but that couldn't be further away from the truth. His jaw was strong and covered in slight, almost invisible dark stubbles, his cheekbones were high, his brows straight and dark and his forehead high and smooth. He clearly was an attractive fellow. 

Most of the time he seemed like a mischievous little boy. A little boy with a healthy portion of 'sex', 'flirt', 'swag' and 'tease' to him. 

Mark managed to look away, heart jumping almost up and out of his throat, when they reached the flight of stairs leading up to their flat. "Careful, now.", he really wished Jackson wouldn't be so wasted right now. If it had been exhausting to drag him over campus until here, it was nearly impossible to get him up the staircase. He groaned, when Jackson just laughed loudly, before planting his ass on the stairs, only half way up the first flight. "Don't wanna walk anymore.", he leaned back and jutted his damned lower lip out - again, like so many times during the night. Mark wanted to scream in frustration. Or bite it...

He wasn't drunk enough to find Jackson's behaviour funny and he was getting annoyed and cranky and he really just wanted to finally get to their flat. It was exhausting as hell and his heart needed a break.

"Maark!", Jackson made grabby hands at him, while trying to pull him down. The muscles in his arms flexed, his shirt clung tightly to his taut chest, hair a tossled mess and cheeks flushed bright red. His lips were parted and plump and his pupils were blown wide, making his eyes almost completly black. Mark swallowed. Gosh. He really needed to get them up these fucking stairs fast, Jackson to bed and his own hands down his pants. Wrong train of thoughts. He cursed lowly under his breath. He shouldn't be thinking of his best mate, beds and his dick in one go, when said mate looked like he had been roughly fucked against a wall... or the staircase.

Mark squinted his eyes shut. Get a grip on yourself! He willed the coiling heat in his guts and crotch to go down, until it was only a warm simmer. "Gaga...", he looked at his best friend, "you need to get up.", he grabbed his wrists and tried to heave him up. But Jackson was heavy and unwilling. "Don't wanna.", he grinned up at Mark. Mark knew that twinkle in those chocolate eyes. He furrowed his brows, hands still around the other's wrists. Jackson was up to no good. 

He really should have seen it coming. He really should have, but he went down like a fool, with a rather unmanly squeak – he would deny ever left his mouth, if anyone should dare to mention it – when Jackson twisted his hands, grabbed his wrists instead and pulled him down. The blonde giggled drunkenly, while closing his arms around Mark's middle.  
His knees hurt. His palms burnt like hell and he was laying rather awkwardly in Jackson's lap, hands still braced against the cement of the stairs, where he had tried to break his fall. The strong arms around him pulled him closer, until his chest was flush against the stupid idiot's. Mark cursed anew. Jackson snuggled further into him and sighed. 

"You are so comfy.", he pressed his face to Mark's neck, breathing in and sending shivers down the older's back. "Wanna stay like this...", the gruff voice mumbled against his skin, lips ghosting over his pulse. "Jackson!", Mark pushed against his chest. Determined to get up. Heat curling in his stomach, flushing his cheeks. "No!", the grib around his back tightened. "Stay. Wanna cuddle.", bleached-blond hair tickled his chin, as Jackson snuggled his heated face further against his throat. Mark closed his eyes. 

One. Two. Three... 

He counted slowly in his head, until the urge to scream and punsh his best mate in the face, or alternatively shove him back against the stairs and ravish that annoyingly plump mouth of his, vanished into that dark, little corner in the uttermost corner of his mind, were it always lurked in the shadows. Suppressed but never completely gone. "Get up, Jackson. Now.", he tried to look stern. Tried to use that special voice with which Jaebum always got them all to behave, to obey. The 'dad-voice' as BamBam and Yugyeom jokingly called it. The head under his chin shook in denial. 

"Don't wanna.", the answer was muffled and low. "Yah! Jackson! I mean it! Get your fucking ass up right this instant!", Mark usually was quiet and balanced, but even he had a limit, and Jackson had pushed it all evening. The head ducked away, before dark eyes looked up at him, with a hurt expression. Shit. Mark felt almost bad for snapping at him so harshly. Almost. "Let go, Gaga.", he squirmed out of Jackson's bare arms, until he could stand on his own feet again. "Get up.", he extended his hand to Jackson and pulled him up, when the other grabbed it without further complaint. A sulking expression clear on his handsome features. 

"You can lay down, as soon as we are home.", he tried to wrestle a smile on his face, while supporting the younger's slightly swaying body. "Mh.", that damn lower lip made itself noticable again. Mark really just wanted to go to bed and pull his blanket over his head.  
"But I wanna cuddle.", his best mate was still acting like a fucking five year old and not like a grown-ass twenty-two year old university-student. "Sure. We will cuddle. But you have to get up those fricking stairs first.", he felt a headache begin to built behind his eyes and so he just agreed. "Promise?", big puppy-eyes were looking up at him. He swallowed and just nodded woodenly. 

"Drink this.", Jackson was sitting on top of his bed, teeth alread brushed and only clad in his boxers. Mark was about to cry. He was tired, he was exhausted and he was annoyed beyond anything. He felt like he had somehow managed to get himself a five year old stubbornly misbehaving and whiny brat. Jackson had at least cost him twenty years of his life just now.  
"But you promised me, Mark!", he crossed his arms over his bare chest, making the muscles coil and Mark's poor heart jump. "Jackson...", his tone was getting threatingly. "Just drink the fucking water and go to bed!", he hissed at his flat-mate. "You promised you would cuddle with me.", the pout was firmly set in place, and the dark, round eyes were looking at him accusingly. Mark huffed in annoyance. "See if I care, if your head will kill you tomorrow...", he muttered and put the water-glass roughly on the bedside table, spilling liquid over the rim and on the wooden surface. He ignored the whines and pleads and strode out of Jackson's room. He was boiling with annoyance. 

How could an adult be so.... Argh! Sometimes he just wanted to hit him so badly. If Jackson was mostly loud laughs, bad jokes and bluffed swag, he could sometimes also be an obnoxious, bitchy and annoying little shit. And whatever mood he may be in, he was loud. Jackson was always loud. Mark had never experienced the other to be quiet. Be it when he was happy, sad, or angry, when he was laughing, or crying, flirting or teasning, when he was needy or annoyed, sulking or drunk as hell. Jackson was always vocal and loud. And sometimes it was just fricking exhausting. No matter how much Mark was in love with him.

Mark shut the bathroom-door behind him. Finally. Peace and a little time to breath, to collect his thoughts again. He leaned against the door, eyes shut and brows furrowed. He would take a shower, maybe than he would feel better and not ready to murder the whiny idiot next door any moment, or lose his cool and do something really stupid. He sighed and pushed his body away from the door, before he quickly stripped, turned the water on and stepped under the spray.  
It was comforting and eased the building headache, relaxed him and melted his anger and his annoyance solwly away. He stood there for a while, just enjoying the peace and the quietness, before he started to wash himself. Luckily his former irritation had suffocated the heat inside him completly, so he hadn't had to deal with a raging boner and unwelcomed thoughts about his best mate. He finished quickly, turned the water off and dried himself, before brushing his teeth and unlocking the door, still only having the towl wrapped around his hips.

He padded to his room, careful not to make too much noise and stir up the troublemaker next door again. He stocked, when he turned the lights on in his room. Jackson was snuggled into his bed, his pillow hugged closely to his bare chest, one leg thrown over his comforter, while the other twitched in his sleep. Mark swallowed. He blinked. Fuck. Why couldn't this day be finally over? 

He may look a little frail or slender compared to Jackson, but he was a redblooded male after all. And he had a crush on the guy snuggling innocently with his fricking pillow the size of Mt. Everest. Thank you very much.  
Jackson huffed in his sleep, pressing his flushed face deeper into the pillow, while bending his leg further over the comforter. His ass jutted out against his boxers, thickly muscled thigh crumpling the material beneath it more. Mark had died and gone straight to hell. 

His body betrayed him. Blood rushed south and his dick twitched in interest against the towl. Mark turned on his heel and fled his room, as if death itself was chasing him. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He raked a hand roughly through his wet hair. He must have done something extremly bad in his previous life. Killed somebody or perhaps dealed with drugs, to deserve such bad karma. He scowled. What was he supposed to do now? He looked down.  
Mark couldn't keep standing in only a damp towl in front of his own fucking room the whole night, while sporting a half on. Jinyoung and Jaebum could come home any moment and he really didn't want to explain the tent under his towl, nor his little mental meltdown right now. That also robbed him from his second option, to just sneak in his room again, grab some clothes and sleep on the couch. Shit. He really wished he had other flat-mates right now. Non, he was crushing on, non, who were way too nosy and non, who would never let him live it down, if he kept standing here in front of his door, too afraid of going inside, while his hair was dripping water on the parquet.  
He prayed to every god he could think of, when he slipped back into his room and silently shut the door behind him. 

He quickly darted a glance to his bed. Jackson was still asleep, snoring lightly, while firmly hugging his pillow. He hurried to his closet, trying to be as silent as possible, while hastly pulling on some boxers and a tanktop. His cheeks were flushed. Somehow it was thrilling to change while the object of his fantasies was only a step away, sleeping peacfully and totally unaware of Mark's desires. It sounded creepy even to his own ears. He shook his head. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He stepped closer to his bed, eyes running over the smooth, bronzened skin, stretching over tightly corded muscles. The firm ass, covered only by the cotton of his dark boxers, almost irresistebly pushed out into his direction. His heart clenched, heat pooled in his stomach, flowing deeper, making him swallow and his blood boil. 

He licked his lips. His mouth was suddenly dry. Jackson shuffled in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent, before sighing lowly. Mark pulled his lower lip between his teeth and worried the flesh, while his eyes never strayed from the completly relaxed body in his bed. This was his best friend! His flat-mate! His bro! He wasn't supposed to stare at him like a total creep, while the other slept. His dick wasn't supposed to harden further with every little huff and sigh, the blonde breathed. He bit down hard on his own lip. Trying to get his mind back out of the gutter and into safer territories. 

"Mark...?", Jackson's sleep-rough voice interrupted his pity-party. Dark eyes blinked owlishly up at him. Hair sticking out in every direction. He swallowed. A smile slowly crept over the younger's face. "Waited for you...", Jackson yawned, before blinking sleepily up at him again. He shuffled over to the wall, smiling groggily and still a bit drunkenly, while patting the matress next to him.  
Mark didn't know what to do. So he stood frozen to the spot like a statue, until Jackson's smile dimmed and those straight brows began knotting themselves together in confusion. "Mark...?", his voice sounded more asleep than awake. He patted the spot next to him again. "Come to bed. Wanna sleep. Cuddles. You promised...", his head sunk down into the pillow again, eyes only dark slants now and voice getting heavy with sleep, while mumbling those words. 

Mark was a weak man.

He closed his eyes, through caution to the wind, breathed a mocking last prayer to all the gods at once, before turning the lights off and climbed next to the warm body into his bed.  
"Mhh...", a strong arm sneaked over his chest. A heavy leg was thrown uncermoniously over his and a taut body pressed itself against his side and over his chest. Mark tried to count to ten. This time, it didn't help. He stared blindly at his ceiling in the darkness, while trying to calm his boiling blood. Jackson was sunggling his face into his chest, until he hummed satisfied. Mark was quite sure, Jackson could hear his heartbeat racing underneath his ear. He didn't move, accepting his fate to die tonight, like the man he was. And he was sure he would die, if not from heartstroke or embarressment, than defenitly from the constant blood-loss in his upper regions.

When he was about to finally relax a little – duh, it wasn't the first time, he shared a bed with Jackson after all, so what the hell? – he carefully hugged the other closer. Mark was about to finally shut his eyes and try to ignore his still puckering hard on, when Jackson snuggled deeper into him and mumbled a sleep-drunken "Love you" into his chest, Mark's eyes flew open again, heart beating like a war-drum and blood coiling hotly in his stomach. He couldn't mean it! Right?  
And with that his sleep was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope someone liked my little take on Mark's POV!  
> Next up will be Jackson!


	3. Don't beat about the bush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooo much for the kudos and especially for the comments!
> 
> Now: Jackson's POV

He groaned. His head was killing him and his tongue felt, like a tiny, furry creature had left its pelt on it, as punishment for him for trying to eat it. Jackson blinked with small eyes, before he pushed his face deeper into his pillow, trying to ignore the bright sunlight and the heavyness of his bladder. It was way too early. He felt comfortable, expect maybe for the troubles, which always accompanied a night of heavy drinking. But those were all things he was willing to ignore, in favour for the warmth cocooning him like a breathing blanket.   
Jackson snuggled into it, until his back was flush against that comforting heat. Content with himself and the world, he sighed happily. That blissfull moment lasted exactly as long as his drowsy brain needed to process the feeling of skin against skin and a hot and moist breath fanning his neck, as well as the hardness pressing against his ass.   
Mark.

Jackson wanted to panic. He wanted to scream, to laugh hysterical, while waving his arms like a madman. He really wanted to. But he didn't. The shocked screech was already building up in his lungs though, tickling his vocal cords and threatened to spill out. But he bit his lip and willed himself to keep his mouth shut – for once. The others would have been so proud of him, if they could have seen him right now. Nobody ever thought him able to be quiet and nobody was here to see. But maybe it was better after all, that no one was here to wittness his success; his bulging eyes and his hecktical quivering nostrils, were kinda lame after all, he had grudgingly to admit, as he carefully wiggled out of slender but well-trained arms, until he could sit up. 

His heart was running a mile a minute and he felt slightly dizzy. Memories from last night came flashing back before his inner eye. Fuck. His cheeks burnt bright red with mortification and embarrassment. He would never drink again. He had acted like a clingy brat. Mark had really been annoyed with him, if he remembered correctly. He swallowed and pressed his palms against his eyes. What the heck had he been thinking, to get so completly wasted? 

First, it had been fun. He remembered them all having a good time, talking and laughing and drinking. But then, giggling girls had began to flock around Mark, like always and Jackson had started to drink faster – like always. He had eyed the pretty girls warely, while losing his already barely there recognition of personal space completely. He had draped himself all over Mark, clinging to him like the fool he obviously was. He felt shame flashing hot into his head. Jackson had surely embarrassed the older with his behaviour.

His eyes darted nervously to the tossled brown shock of hair next to his hip. He was so handsome. He swallowed. No wonder the girls always surrounded him, like moths surrounded the light. Mark's face was completely relaxed. The soft brows resting straight and high above his closed eyes. Nose pushed against the curve of his biceps. Plush lips parted and slightly moist, showing his white, straight and quite sharp-looking teeth. Long neck curved and puckering almost unnoticable with the steady beat of his heart.   
Jackson's mouth ran dry.   
So pretty.   
He shook his head, to clear those thoughts away. Jackson really wished, he had the right to just lay back down, snuggle into the warm body beside him and maybe take care of that morningwood, he earlier had clearly felt pressing against his ass. But he hadn't. No matter how handsy others found Jackson to be, he always stayed inside his bounderies – okay, maybe not when he was drunk, but that didn't really count, right? Carefully Jackson slipped out of Mark's bed, anxious to not wake his flat-mate. It wasn't just selflessness, which dictated his actions, no, he really didn't feel able to face the other right now. 

"Morning.", Jackson froze, while Mark's bedroomdoor quietly locked behind him. Jinyoung was standing with a coffee-mug in hand, a few feet to his right. So much for his plan to escape unnoticed. "Slept well?", his room-mate was regarding him with squinted eyes. Either he wasn't wearing his contacs, or he was trying to read his mind. Jackson swallowed nervously. "Morning, Jinyoung! What a fine morning it is. Is Jaebum also already up? How was the end of the party?", he always started to ramble mindlessly, if nervouse and fuck, if he wasn't nervous right now. Jinyoung just arched a brow. "Jackson?" "Yes?" "Shut up.", Jackson's jaw snapped close. "Better. Wanna eat a late breakfast with us?", Jinyoung stirred his coffee, while still seizing Jackson up. His stomach rumbled, answering the question for him and Jinyoung laughed, "See you in a bit."

Jackson dragged his ass to the bathroom and quickly cleaned himself up. He tried to concentrate on the running water, keeping his mind blank, to just not let it drift back to Mark, who was likely still cuddled up in bed. He sighed in irritation. Jackson wasn't stupid, even if he often acted like it. He knew very well, that him, stupidly mooning over Mark, could lead to nothing. Mark wasn't even interested in guys to begin with!   
No, Mark preferred boobs. Jiggling, round and heavy mounds of flesh. Not that there was anything wrong with boobs, heaven forbid! Jackson himself hadn't been against playing with them from time to time, but then, Mark had happened and no matter how hard he pretended to have swag, he was a fluffy romantic deep down and hence, cursed to live the rest of his young life without sex. Sure, he had tried to get laid after he had realized his feelings for his best friend, but it had sucked. Being the clever little guy he was, he had tried again and again, until he finally had to admit, that no one would do for him, if it wasn't him. And now he had the mess: Blue-balled beyond repair and in so deep, he made a fool out of himself every waking moment. He knew, the others were gossipping behind his back. Sure, if it hadn't been his failed attampts of having a lovelife, it would have been hillarious and he would gleefully have joined in. 

"Na, having risen from the dead?", Jaebum was sitting across from him at their kitchen-table and grinning stupidly at him. Jackson flipped him the bird and collapsed onto his own chair. "Jinyoungie told me you haven't slept in your own bed?", there was glee in his voice. "Fuck off...", he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Ah, in such a bad mood... Didn't get anything last night?" Jackson glared at him, over his baby-blue mug, painted with bright yellow chickens – a present from his mom.   
Jaebum grew serious, "Really? Nothing happened?", his slanted eyes bacame wide. "Of course not!", the blonde felt his already bad mood twirling down even further. "Damn'!", Jackson blinked in confusion. "I had set twenty bucks, that you two would finally fuck after getting home...", Jaebum scowled at him. "Excuse you?", Jackson's voice was high and loud and something in between anger, bewilderment and disbelief. "You had a bet running on my non excisting lovelife?!" "Have. The others are still in.", Jackson narrowed his eyes. Not funny! Absoulutly NOT funny. "Fuck you.", he hissed at his supposed-to-be-friend – that traitor – and shoved his nose right back into his mug. At least the coffee was tasty. 

"What are you doing?", The noise had Jinyoung coming back into the kitchen, a sleepy and tosseled looking Mark in tow. Jackson's stomach performed a strange little leap, before curling itself up and heat started to rush through his body. He wasn't ready to face Mark right now. Not until at least his third cup of coffee and having stuffed his stomach with loads of greasy, solid food. Jackson eyed him up carefully. Was he still annoyed with him? He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and started to chew on it worriedly. 

"Feeling better, Gaga?", there was a soft smile playing around those pretty pink lips, while Mark came padding over to him. But there was something else in those dark eyes. Jackson blinked up at the older, but he couldn't get the meaning of this something, gleaming almost searchingly, questiongly in those dark depth and down at him, so he simply nodded and kept his mouth shut. Jackson felt swamped and didn't know what to say or do, so he willed himself to not just start to mindlessly ramble again.

Mark leaned against Jackson's shoulder. "You were pretty out of it last night. Do you even remember anything?", long fingers playfully ran through the blonde's still wet hair, while the dark, almons-shaped eye's were watching him meticulously. Jackson huffed in affirmation, while leaning into the touch. He was greedy for everything the other offered, was willing to give freely. "'m sorry, for annoying you...", he didn't raise his gaze, rather keeping it locked on the pretty yellow chickens running over his mug.   
"Idiot.", he was lightly pinched into the skin on his neck. Jackson flinched. "That's what friends are for. Dragging your drunken ass back here, while feeling like having to argue with a sassy five year old.", Mark grinned down at him. Sharp canines flashing. Jackson felt his head growing hot.

"So, Mark.", Jinyoung was taking the seat next to his boyfriend, on the opposite side of the table. "Got him to bed without problems?", Jackson blinked with wide eyes as Mark's cheeks coloured. Jackson's brow arched in confusion. Why was Mark so flustered? Had he done something, he didn't remember?!

"Yah! I'm not a little kid.", he complained loudly, while jutting his bottomlip out in annoyance. "If it weren't for the stubbles you're sporting, one could easily confuse you with one.", Jaebum was teasing him. "Yah! I'll let you know, I'm quite manly! I'm wild and sexy!", he puffed his chest out and flexed his bicep for proof. Jaebum only rolled his eyes, while Jinyoung looked at him pityingly. "Maaark!", he turned around, his earlier embarrassment completly forgotten.   
"I am manly. Aren't I?", maybe he was stupid after all, but he just wanted to hear it from him – once. He blinked up at the older's pretty face, eyes big and round and lower lip trembling. He knew, that the other was weak to his face pulled up into this riddiculous expression. He didn't know why, but he had found it out a long time ago and usually used it shamelessly to his andvantage, to get his way. 

As expected, Mark's eyes softened and he smiled at him, fingers still playing with his bleached hair, scratching slightly over his scalp, darting down to his neck. Jackson shivered. "Yes, Gaga. Absolutly manly.", there was mockery clear in his voice, but Jackson didn't care. It was better than nothing, and all he would ever get from him. Beggars can't be choosers, after all. 

"So, what was all the noise about?", Jinyoung changed the topic without blinking even once. "I lost the bet.", Jaebum grumbled and slung an arm around Jinyoung's shoulder. "Poor baby.", Jinyoung patted his hand comfortingly. "Bet?", Mark looked at them curriously. No matter how quiet he usually seemed to be, he loved stuff like that. Jaebum nodded, while Jackson shook his head at the same moment and blurted an overly loud, "Nothing!" out.   
Mark arched one of his perfect brows, before letting go of Jackson's hair in favour for grabbing his chicken-mug and taking a deep sip from his coffee. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at them. Jackson was proud, he didn't blush or said something stupid – yet.   
"What kind of bet?", Mark leaned his hip against Jacksons bicep, armes crossed over his chest, mug still in hand. Jackson licked his lips. His mouth felt dry. It wasn't fair, that Mark managed to look so effortlessly perfect and fuckable right out of bed, when Jackson looked like a clotz every fricking morning. The wiry muscles under Mark's fair skin rippled, as he raised the mug – Jackson's mug – to his lips. 

Jackson wanted to kiss those lips, until they were red and swollen. He wanted to be ravished by them. He swallowed the suddenly gathering water inside his mouth down franticly, eyes still roaming over his best mate's figure. He liked how, Mark was slim, how he looked frail, until one saw the hard and thin muscles covering his body, tightly corded and strong. Jackson bit his lower lip. He had fantasies about those muscles. He wanted to be backed up against a wall, held in place by those ripped arms, while Mark's sharp canines sunk into his flesh, broke his skin, ate him up and spit him out again, reducing him to nothing but a quivering and horny mess. Jackson felt heat rise into his head. He coughed and scratched his stomach, averting his eyes quickly. 

"Nothing special, just trying to get amusment out of your idiocy...", Jinyoung mumbled an answer to Mark's question under his breath, but the older one had heared him non the less. "Jinyoung?", the tone was anything but amused, bright smile gone. Jinyoung shrugged akwardly, having lost his usual sass completely. Mark could be quite scary when he was really angry – maybe, because it was such a rare occurance. "Really... Forget it...", Jinyoung tried to smile at the oldest around their table, but his smile was only met with a quite pissed expression.   
Jackson could feel Mark tense up next to him. He felt a peng in his chest. Of course, Mark could put two and two together and make sense of that stupid bet, it wasn't after all the first time, the others had made fun of Jackson's feelings. Jackson guessed, that it wasn't as funny for Mark as it was for their friends, when they rubbed Jackson's unwanted feelings in Mark's face. 

The blonde clenched his teeth, not wanting to feel hurt by Mark's reaction to their friends teasing. There was no reason for him to feel guilty or bad. It wasn't his fault after all, that he had those darned feelings! He hadn't begged to have them. They were annoying and made everything awkward. And it really seemed as if he wasn't good at hiding them.  
It was rather astounding for him, Mark hadn't kicked Jackson out of his life yet. Cause who would like to have a best bro, who secretly dreamed about taking it up the ass – or giving it, he was young and adventurous after all, he wasn't stuck on anything – from their supposed-to-be best mate? Not even Mark could be so nice and tolerant, as to ignore the jabs and teasing remarks forever. Because surely it was something entirely different between suspecting someone had the hots for you – as Jackson expected Mark to already do – and knowing it, because everybody knew and nobody stopped teasing. And it seemed today was that day, Mark couldn't ignore it anylonger.   
Jackson swallowed thickly. Mark's body tensed up further next to him, when Jaebum dared to roll his eyes. 

When Mark slammed Jackson's dearly beloved chicken-mug on the table – somehow it was like a déjà vu from yesterday – and Jackson had have enough. He was still hungover, his hormones were still in tumult and he really didn't need to see Mark's reaction anyfurther. So Jackson did what every absolutly fly guy would do in this situation, he stood up abruptly, earned himself confused glances from all around the table and bolted out of the room like a flock of zombies was after his brain. 

His door slammed shut behinde him and he let himself fall on top of his bed, face first. He felt like a dumb teenager again. He really wanted to scream or hit something. It wasn't fair! Jackson pouted into his pillow. Even Mark's pillow was better than his. Life truly was out to get him. He could hear his flat-mates' voices. He pulled his pillow over his head. Not giving any fucks about how childish his behaviour was. He didn't want to hear them right now. He was busy, pitying his poor self after all!   
"Jackson?", there was a knock on his door. Mark usually didn't knock, but then, Jackson usually didn't storm out of the kitchen either. He ignored it, face still pressed into his pillow. Maybe he would suffocate and die? Didn't sound like such a bad alternative to having to deal with his supposedly best mate. "Gaga? I'm coming in...", Jackson could hear his door being pushed opened, before it locked behind his best friend again. He didn't move. 

The mattress shifted next to him, when Mark sat down. There was awkward silence for a short moment, before the other cleared his throat. "Gaga?", gentle fingers brushed over his back. Jackson didn't move. He wasn't crying. No. But he would, quite soon. "Are you angry?", Mark sounded unsure. Talking never had been his fort. The fingers kept running up and down his back. Steady, calming. Jackson breathed in deep, only to nearly really suffocate on his pillow after all. "You okay?", the weight on his bed shuffled closer, until the fingers on his back were running through his hair instead, while the other hand supported Mark's body, next to where Jackson had burried his running nose into his pillow.   
Jackson felt the other lean over and down to Jackson's head, until he could feel the brunette's breath on his neck. "Gaga?", he liked it, when Mark used that specific nickname of the cantonese pronounciation of his chinese name. It made his stomach warm and his heart pound. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin, when he felt Mark's nose grace against his ear, cheek snuggling against the back of his head, while long fingers caressed his back and neck soothingly. "Are you angry with me, Gaga?", the voice was low and soft and a bit deeper than usual. Jackson's breath got caught in his windpipe, goosebumps were running down his arms, and spine, making the fine hairs on his skin stand up straight. The nose nudged his hot cheek, when he still didn't answer. Jackson knew he was being needy. But he couldn't help it. He felt like shite. 

The body over him huffed, before the face next to his drew back. Jackson regretted the loss immediatly. Before he could decide, if he should just man up and face the other or play dead for a bit longer, the decision was taken out of his hands. Lean but strong fingers grabbed his shoulders and he was unceremoniously turned around and pushed on his back. Jackson swallowed.   
This was new.   
Mark was hovering above him, hands still firmly gripping his shoulders. Eyes unreadable – for Jackson at least. Jackson felt his own eyes go wide with insecurity. He felt small and trapped. Even if the older was leaner, skinnier and not really that much taller than him. Jackson squirmed, but the hands didn't budge. He was nervous. He licked his lips, eyeing the face above his own uncertainly. "You aren't angry...", a cool hand was stroking over his cheek. Jackson swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple bop. He blinked, not able to force his tongue around words. 

Mark furrowed his brows. "Were you crying?", the question was blunt, but he seemed honestly baffled. Jackson averted his eyes, face turned and tongue still tied. A first for him. Big mouth Jackson not able to produce a single sound – laughable. That had never happened before. "Jackson...?", Mark sounded serious but uncertain, as his hand guided Jackson back to face him. Jackson swallowed, heat still burned behind his eyes, okay, so what, he had been about to cry – in fact still was, and if Mark didn't disslove the tension between them soon, he really would. To hell with all the 'men don't cry'-sayings. He was quite emotional, everybody knew that. He bit his lip, eyes blinking rapidly. "Are you...you are crying! Why?", Mark flinched back, as if hit. He sat back on his heels, hovering next to Jackson's hip.

Jackson cursed himself, while whipping furiously at his eyes. He pushed himself up on his ellbows, while snuffling a little. Did he really have to spell it out? To put it into words, make it real thereby? "Jackson...", Mark looked worried, maybe a little unsure of how to deal with him now, Jackson wasn't quite sure. 

"I am sorry, okay?", he whiped at his eyes. Face heated and without doubt, red as a tomato. He must look ridiculous. But Mark didn't laugh. More like he looked even more confused than before, "You are sorry...?". Jackson snuffled again, cursing, that tears came so fucking easily to him. "Jackson.", he was pulled forward and hugged tightly against a firm chest. He tried to calm his breath, but only ended up hiccupping into Marks tanktop. He pressed his face further into the white fabric. Not careing anymore about his tears and snot very likely going to ruin the shirt. He hugged the older back, as hard as he could. He didn't want to let go, ever. "Hush...", hands were running up and down his back, scratching soothingly against his sclap. Jackson pressed closer. Head and heart both pounding with pain.

He drew an other staggering breath, "I really tried to hide it, okay?! Really! I didn't want you to know. I wanted to stay your friend! I don't want you to leave me alone.", with his tears, Jackson's gates had broken and his words had come back to him. He rambled, mumbling everything, he had kept inside, into the wet and crumbled fabric, sticking to his face, not sure if Mark even understood, what he was saying. 

"I am really sorry, Mark.", he snuffled loudly, voice uneven. Mark didn't respond, let him spill everything instead, holding him securely, while running his hands up and down his trembling back. He took a last shuddering breath, he would just say it. Get it over with. It was finally enough. "I´m in love with you...", he pressed his eyes shut, fingers fisted into the back of Mark's shirt. The world stopped spinning for a heartbeat, before everything continiued like it did since the big bang, expect for the fact, that Mark's hands had stopped their soothing motions and his body had gone stiff. 

Jackson held his eyes squeezed firmly shut, as he was pushed back, out of the secure cocoon of Mark's arms, held at arm's lenght instead. "Say that again." Jackson didn't look, he knew he was being absurd, but he couldn't help it. As long as he didn't see Mark's face, it wasn't real! He shook his head.   
No, once had already been once too many. His eyes snapped open, as warm, slightly chapped lips crashed against his, "So, it wasn't drunk talk...", was breathed into his mouth. The firm grip around his biceps losened, before he was pulled flush against that hard chest again. 

Their first kiss tasted like tears and snot and coffee, but it was the best kiss, Jackson had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've stopped here...maybe I should have stopped here, but....yeah, the next chapter is already half-finished.....  
> time for a little action between the sheets.... ;)


	4. Love is friendship on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked fast! :D
> 
> Thank you all so, so, so much for leaving me kudos and taking the time to comment!!! (Since I'm still not sure if I'm supposed to reply to comments or not, I'll just say my thanks here, if that's okay with you...)
> 
> So, now enjoy roughly 7,500 words of smut!

Jackson didn't knew how he had ended up straddling Mark's lap, fingers tangled in the older's hair, lips sliding heatedly together, chest against chest and crotch pressing down.  
He was burning up. His blood was on fire, raging through his veins like an inferno. Jackson could feel Mark's hands on his ass, warm, big and heavy, but touching way too lightly. He squirmed, arching back and into them, intensifing the contact.  
It wasn't enough! He needed more!  
He groaned into the hot, wet mouth setting his whole being on fire, when long fingers suddenly grabbed him harder and firmly squeezed his flesh.  
Better!  
He pressed himself closer, wanting to feel the pulsating heat beneath him more, while his tongue licked eagerly into Mark's mouth. 

His fingers grabbed the soft, brown strands harder, fisted around them and pulled slightly at them. Mark obliged. He craned his neck, changed the angle of his face and one of his longfingered hands came up to Jackson's neck, pulling him further in and kissing him harder, until Jackson's lips tingled and puckered in abuse. 

There were so many emotions pent up inside him, having built higher and higher and higher over such a long time, that Jackson was now so tightly wound, he was about to burst.  
He wanted the older's all and everything and he needed it now!  
He new he wasn't as gentle as he should be, but he couldn't restrain himself anymore. His body burned and tingled and just wanted. Jackson flexed the muscles in his thighs, grinding down against Mark's groin. His lips swallowed Mark's surprised hiss hungrily, while his cock strained against his clothes.  
Jackson's nails scarped against Mark's skull, his tongue licked deeper into his mouth, while his body pressed so close, Mark almost fell back on Jackson's blanket. 

But it seemed like Jackson wasn't the only one completely riled up, as Mark answered everything Jackson gave him with equal force and hunger. The firm hand on his neck didn't move an inch. Long fingers pressed into his skin, held him close and pulled him down. Lips snapped at his. Teeth catched them and bit down, making Jackson flinch with pain and arousal. Sharp canines squeezed the soft, plump flesh between them, brusing it, pulling at it and making Jackson curl his toes.  
The hand on his ass wandered up, grabbed the hem of his muscle-shirt and shoved it up his back.  
Mark inched back, only to pull the youngers shirt unceremoniously over his head and toss it aside. 

Jackson's breathing went hard and flat. Chest heaving rapitly and mouth slightly open. His lips were swollen, red and coated in salvia. Mark bit down on his lip.  
So gorgeous!  
Eyes dark and pupils blown wide with arousel. Bleach-blond hair tosseled and face puffy and flushed. Jackson looked a mess and Mark just wanted to eat him up!  
His eyes burned into the big, dark pools, hovering only milimeters above his own, before he pulled Jackson back into their heated kiss.

Mark couldn't get enough of the younger! He could still taste the saltiness of Jackson's tears, but he didn't care. The blonde's very own flavoure outweighted the slight unpleasentness by far and he would willingly take it everyday, if in return he was allowed to kiss him like that.

His hands wandered. Firmly gliding over heated skin, over rippling muscles, until his right pressed into the small of Jackson's back, while the other returned to the firm plumpness of Jackson's ass.  
The younger gasped into his mouth. His hips pressed down and Mark's cock eagerly rose to rub against Jackson's groin.  
Mark's left hand clutched at the hard flesh of Jackson's behind. Squeezed it teasingly, testing how the younger would reaced to him fondling, litterally groping him like that. Mark had never thought that one day, he would be able to touch him in such a sexual way.  
He enjoyed every moment of it.  
He relished in the flutter of Jackson's breath, in the way, the younger pressed himself even closer, in the slight burn of his nails digging themselves into the skin of his shoulders and in the fact, that his kiss became sloppy, when Mark squeezed the still clothed cheek of his ass, pushed it up and aside, until Jackson had to pull back and lean his forehead against Mark's, breath fanning hot and moist over Marks wet lips.

Mark grinned up at him. Flashing sharp canines, gaze dark and heated. Jackson swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. He watched him for a few heartbeats. Burning the picture of swollen, slightly chapped lips, high cheekbones painted in a soft pink and sparkling almost black eyes forever into his mind. 

Jackson smiled at him. Heart beating fast and happily against his rips. The hand on the small of his back tightened, before a light kiss was pressed against his parted lips.  
"Love you...", Mark's voice was deeper than usual and slightly raspy. Jackson felt himself blush with happiness.  
"Love you, too.", he was still trying to catch his breath, but his smile couldn't be brighter. His hands sneaked under the neckline of Mark's shirt, ran over the smooth skin of his shoulders, the strong muscles, the valley of his spine. The fingers on his own back mimicing his movements.  
Jackson shivered, as Mark's fingeres ran lightly over his sensitive spine. It tickled, but it also made him want to arch his back and push further into the touch. He bit his lower lip, worried it, before he leaned down and began to press soft kisses along the older's straight brows, the thin skin of his temples, the soft flesh of his cheekbones, the corner of his full lips, the slightly rough skin of his jaw and the fluttering pulse on his neck.  
He wanted to touch him more.  
"Take that off...", he pulled at the white shirt covering the taut chest, the strong shoulders, while leaning slightly back on Mark's crossed legs. 

He was nervous.

The older smiled at him, before he met Jackson's request and pulled it over his head. Soft brown strands stood up in every direction and fair skin seemed to invite Jackson to touch. He swallowed. Was it okay to give in to his desire? Was he really allowed to touch? To worship the others body with his hands, his lips?  
"Lay down...", he pressed a strong hand against Mark's chest, while blinking nervously down at him, smile slightly unsure.

Mark seemed to know Jackson well enough to pick up on his insecurity. He let himself fall back with a soft laugh.  
"Just do whatever you want.", he looked up at Jackson, who was still straddeling his thighs. Eyes warm and trusting, arms held open.  
"Come'ere."

Jackson hesitated only a scond, before he let himself sink into the waiting arms. Warm skin met equally warm one and Jackson sighed in excitement. He burried his nose in the crook of Mark's neck and inhaled deeply.  
He just loved the scent of the older. It was like a drug. Calming yet exciting at the same time and just so very addicting.  
Jackson pressed his lips against the soft curve, tasted the slightly salty skin, mouthing at it. The arms around him tightened, before the longfingered hands started roaming over his back again. He smiled against the puckering flesh. 

He still wanted more.

He propped himself up on one elbows, while kissing himself over the long neck. He slightly bit into the firm flesh, licked over it apologetically, before he carefully sucked at it. Mark squirmed beneath him, hot breath hitting his bleached hair in moist puffs, while lean fingers ran over his spine, his sides, his ass.  
Jackson wriggled around, until he had one thigh between the older's and their lower bodies flush against eachother. He groaned against the slightly bruising flesh under his lips, as his half-hard cock was pressed against his counterpart. 

Jackson's free hand rested on Mark's chest, caressed the hard plates of Mark's pecs, before it started to wander south. 

"Can I...?", Mark really wanted to laugh, but he bit it back. What a question! Jackson's fingers were hesitantly playing with the hem of his sweats. Mark had never expected Jackson to be so hesitant and respectfull of his partners wishes and bounderies.  
He had expected Jackson to be as straight forward and as bolt about it as ever and simply rush in. The contrast between the normal Jackson and this Jackson was unsettling, but also kinda cute, if Mark was honest. He smiled fondly at the bleached shock of hair under his chin. 

"Sure, Gaga.", he propped himself up on his ellbows, before he pressed a kiss on Jackson's hair. 

"As I've already said, do what you want. I'm all yours.", he knew it sounded cheesy, but maybe it would reassure the younger, that Mark wouldn't suddenly jump up and leave him, if Jackson did something Mark didn't like.  
The smile which answered his words was bright and the big, dark eyes almost seemed to sparkle. Mark's guts tightened and heat pooled into his groin.  
Gosh! How could he be so hot while being so fricking cute?

Hot lips pressed wetly against his collarbone, while strong fingers sneaked under the hem of his sweats, his pants. Mark held his breath, eyes heated and watching the muscular forarm, slowly disappearing under his clothes.  
The tight muscles under golden skin rippled, as Jackson wrapped his fingeres carefully around Mark's happily twitching cock.  
Gosh!  
Mark bit his swollen lower lip, nails digging into Jacksons shoulders and leaving reddish, halfmoon-shaped marks behind. Finally! Jackson was squeezing his dick in his warm palm. Mark shuddered. That wasn't just a dream again, right!?

He really wanted to grab the other by the shoulders and turn him over, shove his pants down and ravish him whole. But he held still, not wanting to startle the blonde and make him stop.  
The grip was firm but careful around him. The strong fingers teasingly glided over his swollen tip, spreading the leaking precum, before the fist slid down his length, until it was nestled in his dark curls.  
Mark closed his eyes, relishing in the still testing touches around his prick. His own hands travelling back up to Jackson's neck, before they scratched all the way back down over the strong spine to the perky ass; just wanting to test, if the younger'd like it. Jackson's back arched, his chest pressed hot and smooth against Mark's abdomen.

A calculating smile started to build around Mark's plump lips.  
Jackson liked that!  
He scratched slightly over the skin above the dark line of the blonde's pants. Jackson's mouth stilled, his fist around Mark's cock tightened and he pressed his forehead against Marks chest, breath puffing hot and moist over his sternum.  
Oh yes!

It wasn't like Mark didn't like Jackson's muscular body above his – more like the opposite – but Mark wasn't one to be passive in bed. No matter how quiet and reserved he could be, he was active and slightly demanding between the sheets.  
He wanted to touch. He wanted to press Jackson into the mattrass, to kiss him breathless and to suck him dry. 

Jackson's round eyes grew even wider, as he found himself suddenly on his back and Mark kneeling above him and in between his bent legs. Mark shortly smiled at him, before he dove down and captured his lips in a heated kiss, while his hands glided over his pecs, his abs and down to his black pants.  
He didn't ask, unlike Jackson himself had done and simply pulled the sweats and boxers down in one smooth movement, until they tangled around Jackson's thighs. 

The hot mouth left his. Jackson's lips tingled and puckered and he groaned with pleasure, as those plump lips sucked a purpling bruise into his neck, before sharp teeth bit down teasingly. 

Jackson's eyes fluttered shut, as the hot mouth wandered south, just shortly playing with his nipples, before a wet tongue licked into his navel. He squirmed.  
"Mark...", he opened his eyes, as he felt fingers teasingly tugging at his thickly-growing happy-trail.  
"Mh?", black, almond-shaped eyes looked up at him. A sensual twinkle deep inside them.

Jackson swallowed, as he watched how Mark's lips kissed their way down his lower abdomen, how his fingers firmly came to rest upon his hipbones and his chin bumped against his aching cock.  
"Relax, Gaga."  
Hot wetness encircled his tip. "Mark...!", his hands flew down to the light-brown shock of hair, digging themselves into it and fisting it between his fingers. 

Mark's eyes were fixed upon his face, black, heated and observant. Jackson's mouth parted, his abdominal muscles tightened and he propped himself up on his ellbows.  
Mark was giving him head!  
His balls tightened and his cock twitched inside Mark's mouth.

A hot tongue licked over his leaking slit, digged into the rim under his cock's head. Jackson bit his lower lip until it hurt. He wouldn't last long! This was one of his fantasies after all!

One hand left his hipbone, and losely clutched his balls. Jackson's hips jutted forward, but Mark's other hand firmly pinned him down, held him in place and didn't let him move. Jackson whimpered. His fingers tugged at Mark's hair.  
He needed more!  
The head in his lap bobbed down and Jackson almost came then.  
Burning wetness surrounded him completly, caged him in so wonderfully and sucked him in deeper. 

The muscles in his upper body rippled, tightened and held him up, until Jackson was almost sitting upright, looking down at the older's head between his parted legs. He licked his lips.  
So hot!  
Mark almost let his cock plop out of his wet mouth, until only Jackson's tip was still between his reddened lips. Jackson's eyes darkened, as he watched the older smile around his straining cock, lick around the darkened head, before swallowing him whole again.  
He sucked at him, caging him in and Jackson moaned low and deep in his throat. His fingers tightened their hold in Mark's hair and his hips thursted desperatly against Mark's unmoving hand. The hand at his balls, squeezed carefully, tugged at the elastic skin and rolled the heavy balls up against his curving shaft.

He felt heat starting to build up in his guts, tingle at the base of his spine and his muscles flex in anticipation of the coming. "Mark...", he tugged at his soft hair harder, warningly. His thighs tensed, the muscles in his forarms jumped and his eyes squeezed shut.  
He didn't want it to be over!  
He pushed against Mark's shoulders, his own body slumping forward, overshadowing the older's frame completly. Mark hallowed his cheeks, sucked him harder, while his hand rolled his balls teasingly, before squeezing them again. Jackson shuddered.

"Stop!", he didn't recognize his own voice anymore. "I'm.... I'm...", Mark sucked harder, bobbing his head faster.  
Jackson bit his abused lower lip and his whole body tensed, before he came hard and hot in Mark's still sucking mouth.

He fell back. Arm covering his eyes, chest heaving and skin flushed in a lovely red shade. Mark let Jackson's spent cock slide out of his mouth, carefully caressing his muscular thigh, his fluttering abdomen.  
"You okay, Gaga?", he pushed himself up, until he was laying next to Jackson. A heavy arm was moved away and he looked up at him and nodded, eyes slightly glazed over and pupils still blown wide from his orgasm. He smiled down at the sweaty, red face, before he pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Love you.", he kissed the stubbly cheek lovingly, fingers running through ruffled bleached hair, while he rested his head on his propped up hand. 

Jackson pressed his face into Mark's palm. Lips brushing against the smooth skin, while a lazy smile played around his plump lips. Mark's chest tightened. He really loved him.  
Jackson wriggled out of his sweats and pants, still hanging around his knees awkwardly, until he was completly naked. He avoided Mark's eyes and instead pressed himself closer and into Mark's bare chest.  
Mark smiled, angling his own hips back, ignoring his still aching cock consequently, laid back down and let the younger snuggle into his arms. It seemed like Jackson was a cuddler when coming down form the hights of an orgasm – who would've guessed?  
After a few moments a soft kiss was placed against his throat. Mark ran his fingers through the light strands of Jackson's hair. The kiss was replaced against his collarbone, than again against his pulse. Mark swallowed. His erection ached and his blood boiled. 

"Sit up.", Jackson righted himself up and looked down at him with dark eyes and a promising smile playing around his full lips. "You don't have to...", Mark's cock twitched in anticipation and marked him a liar.  
"But I want to.", the smile broadened.  
Jackson left the bed and sunk to his knees before it. "Come here.", he padded the mattress in front of him and Mark swallowed thickly. 

Jackson on his knees was a sight to be seen! Mark hurried to obey and placed himself on the edge of the bed, one leg on each side of Jackson.  
"Good.", strong hands came to rest high on his thighs. "Lift your hips.", Mark met the demand again and Jackson pulled his clothes down, until they were pooling around his ankles. 

Mark's cock was pretty. It suited him well and was so very similar and yet so different from Jackson's own. It was curving proud up to his abdomen, head red and glistening and veins pulsating under smooth skin. Jackson licked his lips.  
He met Mark's eyes, enjoying the heat he could clearly see there. He held his gaze, as he licked the dark tip teasingly. Mark's eyes darkened even further, now pitch black and boring down into Jackson's own.  
He let the head glide deeper into his mouth, tongue pressing up against the vein on the underside of the smooth shaft. He felt slow-burning heat pooling back into his groin. His spent cock, filling again.  
Youth was something miraculous!

His hand slid up over Mark's firm thigh to the junction of his leg and his crotch. His thumb teasingly caressed the thin skin there, scratching over it, before tugging slightly at the dark curls. He absorbed Mark's every reaction like a dry sponge absorbed water. He watched how Mark's chest heaved, how he pulled his full lower lip between his sharp teeth, how his abs flexed, when Jackson's tongue pressed against the puckering vein on his cock, how his fingers clenched the bedsheets and how his eyes burned with barely held back fire and desire.

Jackson enjoyed it. He liked how those dark eyes never left his face, how strong fingers found their way into his hair, grabbed it and pushed his head forward. He let the firm hand guide him into a faster pace.  
He tried to swallow him deeper, while bobbing his head. His right hand came to circle the base of the older's cock, held it in place, while his mouth worked him.  
Jackson's lips started to feel numb, his jaw ached and spit ran down his chin. He wasn't used to giving head for so long. The few times he had done it before, it was just out of curiosity and not with purpose.  
The grip in his hair tightened uncomfortably and Jackson squeezed his eyes in discomfort. He was about to drew back, when his gaze shot up again to Mark's face.  
The older's lips were parted, his head was hanging forward, bangs were falling into his face and his eyes were tightly shut. His cheeks were bright red and Jackson had never seen anything as erotic before. He swallowed dryly around the cock, almost choking on it, when Mark's hips jutted forward. Jackson blinked, before he did it again.

"Gosh! Jackson...!", the abs before his eyes tightened. He squeezed his fingers around the base, while pressing his tongue against the underside of Mark's cock. Then, his head was pulled back, rather roughly, before he was pushed back up on the bed again and heated lips ravished his mouth, while a warm hand slid over his chest and straight down between his legs.  
He moaned into the kiss. Arms circling around the older's neck, pulling him in deeper, while his legs fell apart, giving the roaming hand better access. 

"Jackson...?", Mark drew back far enough until he could look into the younger's dark eyes, heated with new arousal and want. His breathing was ragged and his lips parted.  
He was beautiful.

Mark's fingers sneaked further down between the willingly parted legs. Jackson's eyes widened, before he pulled his lip between his teeth, breath stuttering for a moment. "Is this okay?", a finger slid between his cheeks, running along the crack, until it slightly pushed against his entrance. 

Almond eyes watched him calmly, the fingers of the other hand brushing lightly through his bangs. He waited, gaze warm and questioningly. Jackson swallowed. That was, what he had wanted for so long. It was strange, but now he felt nervous. Why? He wasn't a little virgin after all!  
The fingers drew back. The eyes still kind, but the smile playing around those full lips was slightly dimmed.  
"It's okay, don't worry. I'm sorry...", he was kissed again, but Jackson pulled away. Mark had clearly misunderstood his hesitation.  
"No, it's okay! Just..., just go slowly...", he felt heat rush into his head and flush his cheeks as he grabbed Mark's wrist and stilled his retreating hand.  
Dark eyes widened. "Are you sure?", the fingers slid back between his legs and down to his ass, while Mark's eyes watched him carefully. Jackson nodded. His balls were pressed against Mark's wrist and his cock twitched curiosily.  
"Yes.", he smiled up at the older, before pulling him down again by his neck. "I trust you.", he mumbled those words against full lips. 

"Love you...", Mark sealed his lips again with his own. Jackson smiled into their kiss. He liked the way Mark's lips were firm while being soft at the same time. He was a good kisser. Jackson tilted his head, deepened their kiss and opened his legs further for the other's searching fingers.  
It felt strange, being the one to open up for an other person. His heart jumped against his ribs, as long fingers slightly run over the crease beneath his ass, before they slid between the cheeks again. "Do you've lube and rubbers?", Mark drew back, pecking his lips between every other word, while looking at him questioningly. 

Jackson blushed bright red, before he wriggled under Mark's body, so he was able to reach his bedsidetable and open the small drawer. He rummaged through it, until he could grab his rubbers and let them fall next to his body on the bed, while Mark continued to press light kisses to his lips and his jaw, fingers still teasingly gliding over his entrance. 

"Lube?", dark eyes looked up at him. Jackson shook his head. He didn't have lube... Never had felt the need to buy one, for he had never brought a guy back to his room and with girls he usually didn't need it.  
And in the rare moments he had felt adventurous enough and played with his backside on his own, he had never managed to push more than one finger inside, before he had felt himself soften and had continued to jerk himself like he usually did, before Mark had happened and his feelings had decided to run amok. Yes, Jackson had fucked guys, but – and maybe that was the reason he felt so nervous right now – had never let himself be the one who was fucked.

He didn't want to mess this up. And he really hoped, he wouldn't go soft like he had when he had tried it by himself... That would really be an awkward situation to explain...  
The kiss which was planted on his lips, pulled him out of his dark toughts. The fingers between his legs disappeared and the body above his own staightened. 

"Wait here.", he got a reassuring smile and a short peck, before Mark left his bed, pulled his sweats and pants up again and was out of the room, before Jackson could say anything. He had handcream after all... Wouldn't that've worked? He blinked.

He could hear voices in front of his door, then laughter and than Mark was back in his room again and shut the door firmly behind him, face red as a tomato, upper body bare, a bruising hickey on his neck, clear for everybody to see, hair ruffled and sweats tenting quite obviously in his crotch-area.

Jackson swallowed thickly. Mark looked hot and strangely, he didn't like it at all, that their roommates had seen him like that... 

"Got some...", he grinned down at Jackson, sharp canines flashing and cheeks still flushed red. Jackson propped himself up on one ellbow, upper leg bent and gaze dark and heated.  
"Wouldn't cream have also worked...?", he arched a brow. Mark shrugged. "Too late. And this one is better for playing than handcream, trust me.", he winked, before sitting back down on Jackson's bed. Jackson's brows wandered further up. He couldn't fight the hot jealousy building inside his chest, making it tighed and his heart clench.

"But I think the others'll never let me live this down...", he looked down his own body, cheeks bright red and smile obviously embarressed. Jackson crawled closer, until he could put his arms around Mark's middle.  
"Forget them...", he mumbled against the sharp hipbone under his lips, before he bit down. Hard. Jealousy was still rising its ugly head inside him and making Jackson selfconcious.  
Mark flinched, before a warm hand came to rest upon the blonde's head. Long fingers raked through his bleached hair, ran down his neck and scratched teasingly over his sensitive skin. 

Jackson pressed himself into the touch, before his fingers sneaked under the hem of Mark's sweats again. "Take them off...", he bit the soft skin over the older's hipbone again, leaving a mark. He felt strangely possessive.  
Mark laughed lightly, before he pulled the lube out of his pocket and wriggled out of his clothes again. 

"Make room for me?", blunt nails scratched over his spine, making Jackson shiver and his skin tightened. He shuffled aside, until the older had enough space to lay down.  
"Kiss me...", Jackson, laying on his back, opened his arms for the other to sink into and gazed up at him. "Everything you want.", firm lips were pressed against his own and a hot, wet tongue pushed inside his eagerly waiting mouth.  
Jackson sighed in content. He wound one arm around the others shoulder, while the other went down to his ass. Jackson grabbed one of the firm cheeks and squeezed, relishing in the surprised hiss Mark made and the downward movement of his hips. 

He opened his legs for the other, to glide in between, while his tongue licked deeper into the older's heated mouth. "Touch me.", he breathed against moist lips, chest heaving and nails digging into Mark's ass.  
Jackson wanted him to be rougher again, to touch him, like he only wanted him. He pressed his groin up and against Mark's, made the older groan in pleasure, before he was firmly hold down by his hips. "Don't be so impatient.", a teasing smirk played over the fair features of the brunette. Jackson swallowed. He knew that gleaming light in those dark eyes. It was rare, but it wasn't the first time Jackson had seen it.  
Mark was up to no good and Jackson would be the target. 

Jackson swallowed a new, before he was kissed once more with much more force and heat then before. Better. He wanted Mark to only focus on him, jealousy still burning bright in his heart, over the comment the older had made earlier. 

Mark left his lips and mouthed himself down Jackson's strong jaw and further down to his neck. The younger seemed restless and his nails started to dig deeper into his flesh. Somehow Mark had the feeling, it wasn't enough what he offered. That the younger's mood had changed and he needed something else. He was rougher than before. Needier and even if he seemed more vocal, somehow Mark got the feeling that something was off. 

The older paused on his way south, dark eyes searchingly looking up at Jackson. "Everything okay? Do you've changed your mind? Do you want me to stop?", he waited for the other to return his gaze. 

"No.", the answer was clear and came fast. Mark furrowed his brows. "I...", Jackson hesitated. "Tell me.", Mark wanted the other to be as honest and straight forward as ever. He wanted Jackson to be comfortable in this situation and trust him. He rested his chin on the younger's finely chisled abs, looking up at him and watching him seriously. 

"I...", he started again, nose crunched in concentration and lower lip tugged between his teeth. Mark just wanted to fuck him into the mattrass, heat flared in his guts, burned his blood and made his cock ache. But he restrained himself and waited patiently for Jackson to tell him, what the matter was. 

"Can I be honest?", Mark nodded, bracing himself against rejection, or critique. Jackson took a deep breath. "I don't like you to imply having fun with others.", his eyes were dark, heated and serious. Sending a shiver down Mark's spine.  
Mark nodded stupidly. When had he...Ah! He cursed himself.  
Strong fingers ran through his bangs, caressed his cheeks. "I love you, Mark.", Jackson's eyes bored into his own. "I want you to make me yours, to mess me up and for you to only think of me.", his eyes remained serious, but his cheeks flushed bright. Mark swallowed, before he nodded stupidly. 

That was permission to rough him up, to let himself run wild, wasn't it?

"Stop me, if you don't like it...", he hesitated, arms pushing himself up. "Just do it.", Jackson's dark eyes went even darker, as his legs wound themselves around his hips and pressed their dicks together. They groaned.  
To hell with being gentle and soft during their first time! If Jackson didn't want vanilla, who was Mark to complain?!

He was pushed further into the mattrass, before sharp teeth dug into his neck without hesitation. Jackson made a strange noise in the back of his throat. The mouth on his throat hungrily licked his skin, sucked at it und bit it. Jackson's breathing hitched and his nails dug deep into Mark's shoulders. Heat coiled in his guts, his cock twitched and his balls tightened.  
The mood had shifted -- again.

Hands pushed his legs further apart, before he could feel fingers shortly squeezing his balls and then wandering down between his butt cheeks. His entrance puckered with every beat of his heart. Jackson squirmed, when a finger brushed against it, while nails scratched over his side and teeth sunk deeper into his neck, until he was sure, they had left a purplish mark.  
"Can you turn around for me?", the body above him drew back and Jackson blinked up at Mark in a daze, before he complied and turned around. 

Strong hands grabbed his hips firmly, before his ass was pulled up, until he was on his knees. When he wanted to push his upper body up too, a hand came heavily to rest on his spine and held him down.  
"Stay like this."  
Jackson felt stupid, ass up in the air and legs parted. He felt vulnurable. The short hairs on his body rose. Jackson could feel the heated gaze roaming over his body. He squirmed and then he moaned in surprise and arousal.

The warm hands on his hip and back wandered to his ass and spread his cheeks in one smooth movement, before he could feel hot breath fanning over it. A wet tongue licked through his crack without the slightest hesitation. 

Fuck! Jackson's back arched. Good, I took a shower... he had no idea where that though had come from, but it vanished as quickly as it had crossed his mind, as the face between his cheeks pressed closer and the hot, wet tongue licked over his puckering muscle.  
Jackson bit down on his arm.  
His cock burned with arousal and precum started to leak again. He could feel heat pooling into his abdomen, tickle his spine and he squeezed his eyes firmly shut, as the wet tongue pressed into him. 

Jackson moaned loud and deep. Breath stuttering and back arching. He couldn't care less about their roommates hearing him. Mark was eating his ass out, for fuck's sake! 

One of the hands still spreading his cheeks wandered around his body and grabbed his cock in a tight fist. Jackson whimpered against his bitten arm, as the tongue inside him licked deeper, while his leaking cock was pumped in the same pace.  
His legs tensed and he arched his back further, jutting his ass out even more and pushing it against the older's face. Mark didn't seem to care, that his nose was pressed against his ass, that spit ran down his chin and between Jackson's open legs, as he firmly fucked him with his tongue.

Mark's jaw began to ache and his tongue felt stiff, but the sounds Jackson made were so fucking worth it. He pushed his tongue deeper, bent it and licked against the walls, before pulling it back again. His own cock stood proud and red between his thighs, ready to burst and twitching with every moan which escaped Jackson's lips.  
Mark drew back. Chin wet, lips swollen and jaw tense and hurting. He ran a hand over his soiled mouth, before he grabbed the lube laying next to his knee and poured a moderate amount over his fingers and over Jackson's entrance. The younger hissed. "It's cold, you twat!", he was hit lightly against his leg.  
"Sorry.", he laughed and pressed an apollogetical kiss on one of the firm cheeks. The blonde huffed.

Mark watched with fascination, how the tight muscle puckered; opened and closed minimally with every heartbeat. He licked his lips, hand squeezing the firm ass, spreading the clear lube over golden skin, down the crack, before he pushed one long finger inside the tight, hot body. 

Jackson's back arched beautifully and a rough noise escaped him, when Mark crooked his finger against the tight wall, pressed down, where he could feel a slight bumb.  
"Do that again!", Jackson's voice was deep and rough and went straight to Mark's cock. He obeyed and pushed again. The blonde pressed his head deeper into the mattress, ass jutting back against Mark's hand and he shivered.  
Sweat started to glisten on the broad back. Muscles rippled with every movement and Mark pulled his finger out, making Jackson hiss in complaint, before he pushed back in with two. 

He scissored his fingers, prepping the younger carefully, while he kissed the perky ass in front of his nose. His other hand still played with the smooth length of Jackson's heated cock, fist tightening around it, pumping it teasingly and spreading the leaking fluids.  
Mark's own prick ached. His balls felt so heavy and tighed, Mark hoped he wouldn't come too soon. 

Strong fingers scratched over his knee, clawed at his thigh and Jackson's blond head rose, until his heated and flushed face could look over his moving shoulder.  
"Mark...", his breathing was ragged and his voice raspy beyond recognition.  
"Mh?", he pushed a third finger inside, lube running down his hand, his wrist. He pressed against that bumb again, making Jackson's head fall back again and his nails dig painfully into the skin of his leg. 

"Stop teasing...", the younger pushed himself up on his arms. Gaze heated and eyes half-lidded. "I...", his arms shook and Mark hurriedly placed one arm around the blonde's middle, steadying him and helping him straightening himself up, until his back was flush against Mark's chest.  
One strong arm heavily sneaked around his neck and pulled him down and into a burning yet slightly misangled kiss.  
Mark pressed closer, fingers still buried deep inside the younger, who clenched around them, until his cock was pressed against his ass. His fingers thrusted against Jackson's prostate and the younger broke the kiss, shivering in his arms and moaning loudly, head falling forward, only held upright by Mark's arm. 

"Gaga.", he pulled his fingers out, leaving the younger clenching around nothing, making him whine. Mark swallowed dryly. Jackson seemed almost out of it. 

"Jackson.", dark, widely-blown eyes snapped to his face. He smiled at him, before shuffling their bodies over Jackson's bed to the wall. "This okay?", he caged the younger's body between his arms and against the white wall, pressing his own body further to the muscular back and the younger with this movement flush against the wall.  
Jackson squirmed, Mark kissed his shoulder lightly, his dick rubbing between Jackson's cheeks. 

The blonde nodded. Cheeks flushed bright red and lips parted and chapped. Mark pulled back, only to hurriedly grab the rubber, tear the package open and pull it over his leaking cock. He lubed himself up, not wanting to hurt the younger and making the glide smooth and painless – for both of them. 

He pushed inside. The younger's body parted around him only wide enough to let him in.  
He was so tighed. So hot.  
Mark's head fell forward, against Jackson's shoulder. He paused when he was pressed flush against the blonde's ass, cock buried to the hilt inside of him.

Jackson clenched around him, making Mark curse under his breath. He had to wait a moment, otherwise he would come right now. He tried to catch his breath, kissing adoring kisses into the younger's smooth neck, his broad shoulders, while pausing motionless. 

Jackson felt like he was torn apart. It was different than the fingers before. He bit his lips, trying to relax himself, to not tense up further, while he pressed his forhead against the cold wall.  
"You okay?", Mark's voice sounded different, deeper and it almost cracked at the end. "Give me a moment...", he felt soft lips running over his neck, warm hands caressing his chest, his abdomen until long fingers closed around his cock. 

It hurt, but it wasn't as bad, as he had thought it to be. The fingers before had felt so good – contrary to his belief! Maybe if he just willed himself to adjust to the hardness tearing him open, this would also start to feel better? His dick had softned noticeable, but was still twitching in interest when Mark's fingers closed around it. 

Fuck! Mark pressed his face into the younger's neck. It was so hard to simply not move his hips, when all he wanted was to fuck into the tight body surrounding his prick.  
The softening cock in his hand dimmed his arousal, as only a cold shower would have managed otherwise. "Shall I pull out...?", it had never been so hard for him to ask such a simple question. He bit his lip, when Jackson didn't answer right away. 

He already started to pull back, willing himself to just do it, even if it would cost him his sanity, when Jackson stopped him. "No...just wait a moment...", his fingers digged into his hip, his ass, holding him in place, with a bruising grip.  
He paused. Muscles strained, breath ragged but not moving an inch. He waited, hands running soothingly over tense muscles, lips caressing heated skin, until the tightness around him wasn't so much anymore as to slice his dick off.  
He kissed over the fluttering pulse,"Can I move?", voice deep and strained.

Jackson nodded. He didn't trust his own voice right now, so he simply pushed his ass back, until Mark was all the way inside him again. It still burned, but it wasn't so bad anymore. Warm hands, started to slowly pump his dick again, long fingers carefully played with the tip, while soft lips pressed into his neck, mouthed at his skin and licked over his pulse.  
He pressed his forehead further against the wall, muscles still tense, while biting his abused lower lip, when Mark started to built a slow rhythem in which he pulled out of him and pushed back inside. 

Jackson shifted his weight slightly, his knees starting to hurt in this position. He pushed minimally back, lowering his head further and arching his back to push his weighed more on his arms and away from his legs.  
He gasped.  
Mark stilled at the same time, when he felt Jackson clench around him again.  
"Did I hurt you?" 

Jackson hurriedly shook his head and pushed back again. "Do that again.", his voice was rough, his hand shot back and his nails dug into Mark's ass, pulling him closer and leaving red halfmoons behind. Mark obeyed and thrust into him again.  
Jackson groaned. That's it! "Again!"  
Mark hit the spot inside him, that had let him see sparks before. The discomfort was forgotten and Jackson pushed himself eagerly back, almost fucking himself on the older's cock. "Faster!", he moaned, when hands grabbed his hips firmly, pulling him back and he was fucked harder, the slow rhythm abondened. 

Balls bumped against his ass, making a lewd noise, as skin hit hard against skin. Jackson groaned and whined, when Mark pulled back, only to hiss in delighed when he pushed back into him and grazed against that spot inside him.  
His formerly softening cock was full and dripping again and his skin became sticky with sweat. 

Mark wanted to thank every god he knew, when Jackson pulled him back inside and finally seemed to start to enjoy it. He tried to hold his angle exactly like that, wanting to make his partner feel good too.  
It seemed like he succeeded. Jackson moaned, voice braking with every other thrust of his hips, ass tightening around his swelling cock and the muscles in his back jumped and ripled. Gosh! He really wanted to see the younger's face!

"Gaga...", he pulled out, making the blonde whine in protest, before he pushed the other down into the soft pillows again. He kneeled between the open thighs, before he moved those strong legs over his arms and pushed back inside the hot body.  
The blonde met his thrust halfway, back arching off of the blanket, heels digging into Mark's back and muscles flexing wildly. It seemed he'd hit the spot on the first try. 

Jackson was gorgeous! Skin flushed and sweaty, hair a mess, mouth open, lips chapped, red and swollen, eyes dark and half-lidded and the skin on his neck bruised with bites and hickeys.  
Mark watched, how his dick dissapeared between Jackson's cheeks, how his leaking cock rested heavily on his lower abdomen, head red and veins pulsating. He fisted it, before he started to pump it to the fastening pace of his thrusts. 

"Harder...!", he was pulled inside, strong legs caging him in, not letting him pull back more than Jackson wanted him to. He happily obeyed the needy command and drove himself into the waiting body even harder. 

The sound of their ragged breathing, skin hitting skin, as well as their grunts and the sloppy noises the between lube made were everything one could hear for a while, until Jackson's body tensed and his nails scratched blindly, in search for something to hold onto, over Mark's chest and shoulders and he came between their sweaty bodies with a strangled moan, caging Mark in and also pushing him over the cliff together with him.

Mark squeezed his eyes shut, his orgasm hitting him like a train. His arms gave in and he fell on the strudy body beneath him. Hips losing their rhythm and heat exploding inside his stomach. He bit down on the soft flesh underneath his lips, cushioning his voice. 

"Love you...", he opened his eyes, breath still faster than normal and eyes dark and wide. "Me too.", a kiss was pressed against his lips and arms pulled him closer, as a slightly sticky body nestled itself into his chest.

 

\-----------*******----------

Later, when Mark left Jackson's room in search of food and a quick shower, the younger still sleeping peacefully in his bed, he was met with big, teasing grins and wriggling eyebrows, as well as remarks about his former detour to his own room, the purpling hickeys littering his neck and the request to keep it down a notch the next time. 

Mark blushed crimson, embarressed but as happy as he could get and simply nodded with bright eyes and a satisfied smile playing around his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, my first fanfiction comes to an end! Thank you for reading it!!
> 
> I must say, that I'd a lot of fun writing this, even if I felt kinda strange sometimes (especially during the last chapter, which I'd to rewrite two times) with making REAL people act like I want them to.... 
> 
> However, I started to like writing fanfictions (and not only my original stories) and I hope we'll read eachother again soon, since I already have a new idea for some Markson....
> 
> I noted, that somehow words I marked cursive in my original script, came out normal in the version on AO3....I wonder why....O.o

**Author's Note:**

> So, next up is Mark ;)  
> Hope to read you soon!


End file.
